Tutoring A Uchiha
by TheLongestDistance
Summary: This is the step by step lesson on tutoring a Uchiha and surviving one ! Sasuke Uchiha, had two B's on his latest report card, And he get's tutored by a certain blonde. What will happen to the young Uchiha when his love-life is turned upside down by the blonde, will it change for the better or the worse ?
1. Chapter 1- An Uchiha's Pride

_**Tutoring a Uchiha !**_

**Disclaimer** - Sadly I do not own Naruto, But Sasuke does!

If your young and still want to read this despite the sex read from ((L)) ((O)) or leave because you might just read a few paragraphs, or a whole chapter. ((X)) Means there's sex ahead you've been warned, so enjoy !

Please keep in mind that I might change the story or the plot ! well let's get started !

**Lesson one **-_ An Uchiha's pride _

((**L**))

Sasuke looked around the room. No-one in sight, he let out a sigh of relief, Sasuke hoped that nobody would find him being tutored. Of course that was obvious, being the Uchiha he was he had the Classic Uchiha pride, that often got in the way of his normal life.

'Tch, stupid brother just because of two B's I have to get tutored' the impatient raven thought. Sasuke had got into this situation because he had two B's on his report card and deemed he needed to get a tutor, of course as usual the young Uchiha was against the idea.

Sasuke sat down at the table in the almost empty library, the random sounds of giggly and shuffling of books made the silence unbearably. The Uchiha looked at the old dusty grandfather clock at the break of the study area he was in. 'ten-fifteen' The raven waited impatiently, tapping his foot at he constantly looked at the time.

''Damn tutor, Where in the fuck are you'' Sasuke growled to himself, still tapping his foot.  
''Right here'' Sasuke heard the voice in-front of him and raised his head. He was shocked to see the blonde, the blonde was grinning like his usual self, 'Dammit, your not smarter then me'

''Uzumaki, I'm waiting here to be _tutored,_Not to _tutor_ dumbasses'' said the raven, with his classic smirk.  
''Well your the one needing the tutoring, Uchiha bastard'' Naruto replied smiling, smiling wider as the raven quietened.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, the blonde laughing not being affected. 'There's no way that the Dobe was smarter then him, no way in hell !' The Uchiha thought. The Uchiha was slightly startled when the blonde sat beside him, but acted like he knew no mind. Naruto sat beside him, he snickered. The Uchiha was top of the class, no the school and he was getting tutored by the hyperactive blonde ! it was priceless.

''OK'' Naruto said breaking the silence ''Itachi said that the subjects were Maths and classical studies, let's start with that'' Naruto finished, as he took out the large book for the subject. The Uchiha was glaring holes into the blondes head as he brought out the book, and the glare didn't stop, even when the blonde turned to make sure he was listening.

Naruto sighed_ 'this was going to be a long night' _the Uzumaki thought, as he started his explanation. The Uchiha was still glaring at Naruto ''Look, take a picture, it lasts longer, I'm against this as much as you are, so let's just get this over with'' Naruto said in the sudden silence.

The Uchiha stopped glaring, and snickered, to put it simply he liked Naruto rebellious attitude, it was... entertaining for lack of a better word. Sasuke took out the book out of his and slammed it on the table, echoing in the almost empty library. Naruto jolted, he didn't like loud noises, and he didn't like the Uchiha either.

''Ok, decipher this extract'' Naruto said.

An hour had gone by. Naruto knew the Uchiha didn't know what the fuck he was doing, the raven knew this but wouldn't admit it_ 'Damn blonde, no way is he smarter than me'_. Naruto cleared his throat, getting the raven's attention.

''Look, if you can't stand someone being smarter then you, I recommend seeing therapy, 'cause your prides bigger then your ugly head'' Naruto said, snickering at the reaction. Sasuke was shocked to say the least, he knew that his glares or insults wouldn't do anything. He smirked, he always considered the blonde his rival.

This whole tutoring plan will be alot more interesting then he first thought. A few more minutes passed and the library was about to close, so he and the blonde packed up ''See ya friday, Teme'' Naruto said walking out the library.

_'This was defiantly going to be interesting !'_

Time had gone by agonizingly slow for the Uchiha, it was Friday and the raven wanted to see the blonde so he was obviously anxious for the bell to ring and meet the blonde. He was tapping his foot as he watched the time go by. The bell finally rang and Uchiha went out the room cool, calm and collected.

Though as soon as he was out of the room he rushed out to the library. Suigetsu watched the strange behavior and looked back to Karin and Juugo. ''What's his problem?'' he asked the two. The three looked at each-other and shrugged.

Sasuke waited in the library, again. As per-usual the blonde was late. It was funny enough how they both went to the same High school and never saw each-other and the blonde was never there at lunch, this peaked the raven's interest.

Sasuke started tapping his foot as he looked at the old grandfather clock, The blonde was supposed to meet the young Uchiha twenty-five minutes ago, and the Uchiha was sill waiting!

''Where the hell is that blonde'' The Uchiha growled out.  
''Stopping your Pms-ing i'm here'' The blonde said, appearing from nowhere as the Uchiha smirked as the blonde sat beside him. All the Uchiha's have an emotional mask, but in this case Sasuke was trembling with excitement...on the inside.

Naruto had began the tutoring, but Sasuke completely blanked out what the Uzumaki was saying and focused on the, his soft pink all so kissable lips, his bright blue ocean eyes, his sunshine blonde hair, his caramel tan skin and his evident muscles underneath the annoying piece of clothing.

''I never thought of you as an impatient person I guess you proved me wrong'' Naruto said grabbing Sasuke away from his lips but to his voice, low, husky and all round _sexy_. But Sasuke picked up on the word _impatient_.

Sasuke never really thought he was a impatient person, except when it came to the blonde he would always lose his emotional mask and his composure around him he didn't like it. It made him feel like _inferior _to Naruto.

Naruto continued the tutoring and decided to switch off to Maths. Naruto was in a better mood then the last time they saw each-other earlier this week! He was much more comfortable around the young Uchiha, and this made the Uchiha more confident. Either he didn't come off as a spoil-t rich kid or Naruto was to bothered to be angry.

Sasuke decided to push his luck a little with this new information, and decided to get have of the math problems wrong to get the blonde attention. Naruto checked over the piece of work and something flashed in his eyes. 'Gotcha' the Uchiha thought.

''Sasuke this is worse then last weeks all of this half is wrong'' Naruto said anger, losing his composure slightly. Naruto then put the sheet down and pointed to all the mistakes and how to fix them, exposing his neck.

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips, he wanted to know what the blonde tasted like, did he taste as good as he looked? did he taste better ! he wanted to know, and with the blonde's neck so close he was extremely tempted to find out.

''Is that so?'' Sasuke slowly shuffled his chair closer to the blondes and slide his hand to the back of the blonde's back, Naruto jolted slightly under the cold touch. Sasuke knew by now that it wasn't just the attitude that attracted the young Uchiha but also his body, personality and his smile. 'You'll be mine soon enough Naruto Uzumaki' Sasuke thought as the blonde ended the tutoring and left the raven.

((**O**))

To be Continued  
Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy this new series !. Well I hope you enjoyed it, hopefully the next chapter will come soon !The next chapter should come either this next week or the next ! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW to get the next chapter out sooner !


	2. Chapter 2- Am Uchiha's flirting

_**Tutoring a Uchiha !**_

**Disclaimer** - Sadly I do not own Naruto, But Sasuke does!

If your young and still want to read this despite the sex read from ((L)) ((O)) or leave because you might just read a few paragraphs, or a whole chapter. ((X)) Means there's sex ahead you've been warned, so enjoy !

_**... In the last chapter ...**_

_''Is that so?'' Sasuke slowly shuffled his chair closeier to the blondes and slide his hand to the back of the blonde's back, Naruto jolted slightly under the cold touch. Sasuke knew by now that it wasn't just the attutide that attracted the young Uchiha but also his body, personality and his smile. 'You'll be mine soon enough Naruto Uzumaki' Sasuke thought as the blonde ended the tutoring and left the raven._

Please keep in mind that I might change the story or the plot ! well let's get started !

**Lesson two **-_ An Uchiha's flirting..._

* * *

((**L**))

Naruto was walking home, it was bright out, and the sun felt warm against his skin and it was the prefect day to go to the beach. But for the blonde it was quite the opposite, Ever since the blonde started tutoring the Uchiha he had been flirting with him, and he doesn't like the idea, not at all.

The blonde may seem, hyperactive but he wasn't slow when it came to these things. Lately he had been hit on alot more to say the least, his locker and been filled to the brim with love letters. Not that the blonde had problems with that.

But he knew that the Uchiha was underestimating what could happen if he crossed that line 'cause he was dangerously close to crossing it. He knew the Uchiha was openly flirting with him, and he knew he wouldn't, no _**couldn't**_ do anything about.

Naruto sure as hell couldn't quit he needed the money, so he could it the heavenly nectar of the gods 'ramen'...and pay his rent.

''How the hell did I end up tutoring that bastard'' Naruto shouted to himself as he kicked a rock, the rock hit a plastic bottle, rolling away at the contact. ''I was how you ended up tutoring my boyfriends brother'' The voice said.

Naruto turned to see where the voice had come from to see Kyuubi face inches away from his. Naruto remembered when the conversation happened, Naruto needed another job and Kyuubi mentioned tutoring, and Naruto the way he was accepted, with no question asked.

Naruto sighed at his own naive and stupidity and mumbled a ''Dumb-ass'' which was directed to Kyuubi rather then himself. Hearing the word, Kyuubi got defensive at the name calling, which was a touchy subject. ''Look, I know I tricked you, but I wanted to look good in-front of my boyfriend is that too much to ask'' Kyuubi said. Before Naruto got the chance to say anything Kyuubi ran off in another direction. 'still a dumb-ass, and they call me the weird one!' Naruto thought.

Naruto continued walking home and sighed again, shocked that he had such a brother sometimes. Naruto mentally ranted about everything wrong with his life, which was pretty much Sasuke. Naruto thought about quitting but he really needed the money, and again cursed under his breath.

Naruto knew Sasuke's flirting was obvious but was oblivious to the true intention as to why the raven was paying so much attention to him. He always thought that the raven liked messing with him, and used this as an opportunity to exploit Naruto's predicament, Naruto thought of all sorts of scenarios until he reached his apartment.

Naruto walked into his room and jumped on his bed, arms and legs spread out in different direction as he closed his eyes, it had been a long day and the lack of sleep was getting to him, slowly he dozed off...

~MUSIC~

Two weeks went by, and Sasuke had come to the conclusion that the Blonde got pissed off more then usual on certain days. Strange,Not only that but he also noticed the blondes bad habits. And in turn the blonde had noticed the Uchihas bad habits, they were a hell of alot of them!

The Uchiha would space out and stare at anything that was particularity interesting, especially when the blonde was angry at him. In turn the Blonde would get angry at him if the raven would openly flirt and would not pay attention to the tutoring.

The Uzumaki would tuck his hair behind his ears when he would get nervous or uncomfortable, and would often bite his nails, or nibble in his case. The young Uchiha bit the top of his pen or pencil or tap his foot if he was impatient or nervous.

Either way the two teenagers learnt alot about each-other the past few weeks, Good or bad they knew them, and They both intended on using them with good and bad intentions.

By now Sasuke was flat out stalking Naruto, he knew all his classes, teachers and brothers. He knew what he ate when he ate it, when to be on look-out for when the blonde was in the changing room, or better yet shirtless.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was stalking him, he wasn't as stupid as everybody thought or said he was. Naruto always noticed when the raven would stare at his body when they had P.E together. He also noticed that he was also staring at him at lunch or when he went out with his brothers, it was creeping him the fuck out !

Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't quit or do anything about the stalking or the flirting but he decided upon himself to find the right opportunity to ask Naruto out and make a move and ask more of the blonde.

Naruto was pissed, Sasuke was getting more and more open with his flirting and it was getting annoying. First of all the blonde had eyes on somebody else at the moment, Second the raven was _waaay_ to forward. Third, the raven knew he couldn't do a fucking thing about it and that's why he keeps on doing it. The blonde liked his ass clear of any perverts thank you very much !

All in all tutoring the Uchiha was stressful and annoying, and Naruto couldn't do anything about it...

* * *

((**O**))

To be Continued  
Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy the chapter!. Well I hope you enjoyed it, hopefully the next chapter will come soon !The next chapter should come either this next week or the next ! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW to get the next chapter out sooner !


	3. Chapter 3 - An Uchiha

_**Tutoring a Uchiha !**_

**Disclaimer** - Sadly I do not own Naruto, But Sasuke does!

If your young and still want to read this despite the sex read from ((L)) ((O)) or leave because you might just read a few paragraphs, or a whole chapter. ((X)) Means there's sex ahead you've been warned, so enjoy !

_**... In the last chapter ...**_

_Naruto was pissed, Sasuke was getting more and more open with his flirting and it was getting annoying. First of all the blonde had eyes on somebody else at the moment, Second the raven was waaay to forward. Third, the raven knew he couldn't do a fucking thing about it and that's why he keeps on doing it. The blonde liked his ass clear of any preverts thank you very much ! All in all tutoring the Uchiha was stresful and annoying, and Naruto couldn't do anything about it..._

Please keep in mind that I might change the story or the plot ! well let's get started !

**Lesson three **-_ An Uchiha's kiss_

((**L**))

Naruto and Sasuke sat across from each-other, and as usaul the Uchiha had his eyes on the blonde. Naruto tucked his hair behind his ears, Sasuke noticed the small action and quickly looked away spacing out.

Soon enough to Naruto's benefit and satisfaction the tutoring session had come to a close. Naruto was ready to leave and was packing his books away, Sasuke saw this and decided to act. Naruto stood up and was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

''What do you what teme'' Naruto asked as Sasuke as he turned around.

''let's go eat out together'' Sasuke replied.

''Why should I go out with you, this is strictly tutoring'' Naruto said in slight anger.

''It's just a small thank you, Dobe'' Sasuke grumbled out.

''If you want to thank me give me my money and leave me alone'' Naruto said with a wide smile on his face.

''Not until your done with the job'' Sasuke chuckled with a smirk.

Naruto frowned ''Where to?''

''Anywhere you want to go?, you could get ramen '' Sasuke said with a very evil smile.

'must resist sweet nectar of the gods!, ...oh fuck it' ''Let's go !'' Naruto shouted.

Naruto was having a debate with himself about going with Sasuke, On one side he got the chance to eat heavens gift to earth, on the other he would avoid patient flirting. Naruto thought about,and deemed flirting was worth the delicious ramen.

The two boys walked out the library together, Naruto was heading in the direction of 'Ichiraku' when Sasuke coughed and pointed at his bright shiny new Ferrari. Naruto was awe-struck at the sight but quickly composed himself.

''Like it'' Sasuke smirked as Naruto quickly nodded and got into the car. Sasuke put the car into ignition, The raven noticed the blonde looking at anything and everything in the car, the young Uchiha chuckled at the sight.

''Whats so funny bastard'' Naruto growled out. ''Guess'' Sasuke replied in a sarcastic tone.

''Whatever it is, this is a sweet fucking car, that's for fucking sure!'' Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smirked in agreement. Sasuke smiled, he was ranking up points to get the blonde. Naruto glanced at Sasuke 'I guess the bastard can smile, a pretty cute one too, _wait_ **what** not cute pleasant but not cute' Naruto thought.

The drive to Ichiraku wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't good either, Naruto was glad that the Uchiha hand his hands full so he couldn't molest him in the car !

~MUSIC~

They finally arrived at Ichiraku's and the blonde parctically flew out the door and rushed to sit down, Sasuke swore he had never seen the blonde run, no _anyone _run that fast in his entire life!

Sasuke's so called planned date didn't go as planned, instead of mildly touching, and getting to know the blonde like he planned, Naruto was to busy eating his sixth bowl of ramen. Sasuke had never seen so much food be eaten in a short amount time.

And he thought Kyuubi ate to much!

Sasuke pushed his bowl of ramen forward, he had lost his appetite watching the blonde slurping, spilling and hardly chewing his ramen. Eventually the blonde noticed that Sasuke pushed his ramen away and stopped eating, slurping the pieces left outside his mouth.

Naruto gave Sasuke the 'do-you-still-want-to-eat-that' face and the raven shook his head and the blondes eyes gleamed in excitement. Naruto finished both meals and Sasuke paid, the restaurant was small but it didn't come cheap. Naruto waved goodbye to the owner and his daughter before jogging to catch up with the Uchiha who had a disgusted look on his face.

''I have never seen someone eat so much so fast'' Sasuke stated.

''Don't blame me, it was good, always was always will be!'' Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke drove Naruto home, knowing where it was when he had to drive Kyuubis drunk ass home. Sasuke made a few sharp turns and was soon right infront of Naruto house.

''Your house is so small'' Sasuke said, well compared to his it was microscopic. Naruto ignored the comment and was about to walk out of the car when Sasuke yet again that night grabbed Naruto arm.

''No goodbye kiss'' Sasuke said tapping his cheek, Naruto sighing at the sight.  
''Hell no, bye bastard'' Naruto said, but Sasuke tugged at his sleeve.  
''I paid for all that food, I _at-least_ deserve a kiss on the cheek'' Sasuke replied.

Naruto yet again had a mental debate and decided to suck it up and kiss the raven on the cheek. Sasuke turned and showed Naruto his cheek, Naruto neared to kiss the ravens cheek, when the Uchiha turned at the right moment to connect the two lips.

Naruto had one thought going through his mind as he involuntary kissed the raven 'he tastes so good!' Naruto deepened the kiss as the Uchiha laced his fingers into the golden locks making the kiss even more passionate. Naruto licked Sasuke lips for entrance, the lips opened almost immdiately.

Naruto and Sasuke's tongues danced, and fought for domance, Naruto winning the fight almost to quickly. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, bringing Naruto into reality as he opened his eyes and pushed Sasuke away ''You asked for a kiss on the cheek not a make-out session, perv'' Naruto said as he blushed rushing into his house.

Sasuke watched the blonde walk away before driving off in the darkness, 'The blondes willing to go further huh, even better' Sasuke thought with his classic smirk on his face.

Naruto ignored Kyuubi moaning as he made out with Itachi on his favourite chair and rushed up the stairs, he went into his bedroom and jumped onto his bed and touch his lips, the bastard stole his first kiss, and make out session, and he liked it !

((**O**))

To be Continued  
Sorry for the really late update. What will happen to the two? find out in the next chapter !  
Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy the chapter! hopefully the next chapter will come soon !The next chapter should come either this next week or the next ! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW to get the next chapter out sooner !


End file.
